


Smyte the Competition

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Olivarry Week 2015 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Singing, Social Media, Warbler!Barry, Wtf happened in that wormhole Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Warbler!Barry</p><p>Barry is reminded why you should never try to embarrass Iris West on Facebook. Ever.</p><p>[Mild spoilers for those who have not seen 2x03]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smyte the Competition

**Author's Note:**

> I...I wish that title was misspelled. The things we do for puns.
> 
> So, I have never watched Glee. Thus, I thought to myself, "how can I do this?" and after watching a couple Warbler performances, my brain was like "bOY DO I HAVE THE THING 4 U" It also helped that I myself was in a show choir in high school, and we did performances like the Warblers do - without all the douchebaggery, of course. But this is obviously not about me!
> 
> The video I'm linking - obviously you should ignore whatever comes before or after the performance. :D I don't even know what's going on in that scene aside from that.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's Iris' birthday, and Barry has a duty as her pseudo-brother. Obviously he doesn't mention her age, but he does post those obligatory embarrassing photos all over his and her Facebook pages.

**Barry Allen**

_Wow, seems like just yesterday you were saddling up to catch those bothersome bandits. Happy birthday, Cowgirl!_

_[photo attachment]_

_[photo attachment]_

_[photo attachment]_

Iris hates to be reminded of this time in her life. The Cowgirl Phase to Iris is the Anime Phase to Barry. Which is why he was so sure she'd retaliate with photos or videos of that awful time. He'd been prepared for that, a counter post ready and waiting.

But he should never have tried to predict Iris West's next move; it just doesn't work.

**Iris West**

_I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the sound of "I've got two left feet" and "c'mon Iris, you know I can't sing!"_

[ _[video attachment]_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmFUaxZadI8)

Oh,  _fuck him_.

Okay, just - just let him explain! He wanted to get into a bunch of prestigious colleges, but he wasn't sure a public school background was going to cut it, so he got a scholarship to what Iris fondly calls Douchebag Academy - it was actually Dalton, but not the point right now - and he figured, well, better get something to put on an application, and - and -

Yes, okay?  _Yes_. Barry was a Dalton Warbler.

The video Iris linked was one of their competition performances, professionally filmed by the academy because said academy is full of rich assholes. The Warblers themselves weren't  _all_ bad, but Barry hardly keeps in touch with them outside of the holidays/birthdays posts. Occasionally one of them will poke him, and he'll poke back, but then they'll ask him to have a little reunion performance somewhere and. No.

Until this day, out of everyone in Central City, only the Wests knew of Barry's escapades as a Warbler, and he liked to keep it that way. Now the comments are pouring in.

**Caitlin Snow**

_Omg BARRY ALLEN!!!_

**Cicso Ramon**

_Lol dat hair doe_

**Jeff the Warbler**

_Ayyy, there he is! @1:12 yeah you fix that blazer bro! Warblers 4 lyfe!_

**Felicity Smoak**

_I have lost all ability to function this is amazing. Barry, why didn't you tell me you could dance?!!_

**John Diggle**

_I don't usually comment on Facebook, but when I do, it's for that hair. But all kidding aside, great voice Barry!_

**Stein**

_Dr. Snow just informed me I had to watch this video. I must say, Mr. Allen, you cut quite a rug!_

Barry is going to carve a few words on a rock and bury himself six feet under.

Then the worst happens.

**Oliver Queen**

_@0:33 what is that dance_

_I demand a serenade on our next date btw_

Forget the grave; he doesn't have time. Maybe a concentrated explosion would work...do they still have that bomb from Lisa Snart's neck?

* * *

Barry stands corrected. The absolute worst happens the  _next_ day, when he speeds over to Starling City for another coffee date.

Oliver kisses him hello, but he's saying something. Then, Barry realizes, he's not talking. He's singing.

" _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun,_

_I know we only met but let's pretend it's love,_

_And never, never, never stop for anyone..."_

Barry shoves him back, jamming a finger between them. "No," is all he says.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that something the Jeff guy would say? Sorry if it isn't. If you have another Warbler that WOULD say it, please tell me their name and I'll change it.
> 
> Wow, the end of Olivarry Week is upon us. But if it's okay, I would still like to write things for this wonderful ship and its wonderful people :D However, keep in mind that I also ship ColdFlash, so....
> 
> Happy Early Halloween, or if you live in a country that doesn't really celebrate it, then may you have a good rest of the month!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and for your support! It really means a lot to this newbie!


End file.
